


So this is love

by theballadofpontmercy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofpontmercy/pseuds/theballadofpontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette and Marius finally meet in the garden of the Rue Plumet. Marius literally falls for Cosette, like literally he falls out of a tree. He also explains the story of himself and Courfeyrac versus a common pigeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So this is love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters, lyrics and most of the other things i have probably referenced at some point.

"Eponine!" Marius called to the tall, dark and obviously skinny shadow of a girl that stood next to the grey, brick wall. He ran over to her as quick as he could, which was actually very fast.

"Marius Pontmercy." Her voice barely louder than a whisper. He smiled at her with his innocent, but massive smile that reached the corners of his eyes, causing them to wrinkle. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Eponine... Did you find her for me?" He asked, hope in his voice. Eponine looked him up and down. He even bloody dressed for it. He was wearing his least scuffed shoes, brown brogues. His slim black jeans, didn't have any holes in that she could see, yet his t-shirt was thin, and wrinkled. But, he had covered that with a light blue denim shirt.

"Christ Marius! You actually look cool for once!" Eponine laughed half heartedly.

"Oh! You think so? Courfeyrac helped me pick an outfit! I wanted to wear a shirt and tie, but he said that would look silly! The only item of this outfit that is mine are my shoes! I think the jeans are Combeferre's, so I had to wear a belt. The t-shirt is Courfeyrac's and surprisingly the denim is Enjolras'! He said he never wears it though..." Marius explained, blabbering on only slightly. His cheeks tinged pink and he rolled his eyes at himself. "Sorry, look at me, I guess I am a little nervous, but, did you find her for me?" He asked again, he wasn't smiling this time.

Eponine merely nodded and grabbed his arm. She would take him to the girl.

About twenty minutes away Cosette was sitting alone in her garden. She had an open book on her lap, but she hadn't turned a page for about thirty minutes. She closed the book and sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about him. The silly thing was she didn't actually know who he was, at all, yet she had watched him for a long while. It was ridiculous! Can people really fall in love so fast? No, she told herself, this wasn't love. He could be a serial killer for all she knew! No... he seemed to sweet for that! Maybe... maybe he did this to plenty of girls! No... his whole demeanour seemed much too innocent for that to be true! But, then again Hans in Frozen seemed so sweet and innocent. Yet he turned to be quite the opposite, but that isn't real life! That's Disney! All the same... This isn't love, no, not love... Well, maybe... The only person she has ever loved is her father, but this was something completely different. She saw this boy every day, sitting alone, well, he seemed alone like her. She made eye contact with him on numerous occasions. She walked passed his bench, to see his reaction. She sent him her very best smile multiple times! Oh! It sounds ridiculous in her mind! Yet, she still cannot stop thinking about him! 

She heard the door of her small cottage open, and her father walked over to her with a smile.

"My darling, come inside, it is growing colder." He told her gently. She shook her head and smiled widely back.

"If it is alright papa, I wish to stay out a little longer." She replied sweetly.

"Well, promise me my sweetheart, that you will not stay out here too late." 

"I promise."

"That's my good girl, I will be retiring now for the night, I will see you in the morning." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Remember, not too late!"

"Of course not papa, goodnight!" She smiled back and watched his large figure retreat back into the cottage. She just wanted some more time think about that boy.

Meanwhile, Marius was running through the streets, twirling on the spot, trying his best to dance. Eponine had to laugh at him! He was not a very accomplished dancer! 

"Marius Pontmercy, you look like a fucking twat!" She cackled, he stopped in his tracks and held his arms wide, in the air.

"Oh! Eponine! How your cruel words offend me! How will I ever cope knowing that, I, Marius Pontmercy, cannot dance for shit!" He grinned. "Go on ask me!"

"Oh, Marius Pontmercy, how will you ever cope knowing that you cannot dance for shit?" Eponine obliged giggling.

"Because! My dear, Eponine." He ran forward and grabbed her skinny hands, and started to spin her in the middle of the dark, deserted street. "I am in love with an angel!" Eponine's smile dropped, not that Marius noticed. "In my life, she has burst like the music of angel's, the light of the sun!" He shouted proudly, making Eponine laugh again.  


"Where did you get that from, you sound like an idiot!" She howled with laughter. Marius stopped her spinning and frowned.

"Hey! That's from my mind!" He pretended to be very offended, pretending to cry about Eponine's cruelty.

"Well... ummm... It was very beautiful?" Eponine added uncertainly. "How do you even know she likes you back?"

"Oh I can just tell!" He replied smiling again. Eponine snorted. "I mean it! I just know she does, I don't know how to explain. She visits the same park, every day! Every single day, I see her! I watch her from afar, she smiles at me with the most loving and sweetest expression! It might be quite hard to understand if you have never been in love." Marius shrugged. Eponine frowned.

"You've fallen in love? You don't even know her!" She argued back.

"I feel as though I know her better than myself sometimes!" Marius called over his shoulder as he ran ahead of her. He ran the wrong way though, so Eponine had to lead after that. The two finally approached a small cottage, covered in ivy, green plants and beautiful flowers. Marius' eyes widened and he knew without Eponine confirming, this was the house.

"Thank you Eponine! Thank you!" He tried a few of the iron railings on the gate, finally finding one that he could push aside. He stepped into the garden, leaving Eponine alone on the street. But, she watched eagerly through the gate. 

Once he was in the garden he didn't know where to go from there, it was a lot bigger than he thought and he was unsure what to do. He couldn't see her anywhere, but he did notice the bright light that was on in one of the upstairs rooms of the house. He needed a better view, thankfully he spotted a large tree, and he immediately began to scale it.

Cosette stood up from her bench, she had heard a rustling. She did not scare easy though, so she decided to go and investigate. She held her book in one hand, as a weapon. It was quite a large and sturdy paperback, and with a powerful swing she was certain it could do some damage. She walked further into her large, garden constantly checking around her. She couldn't see anyone, but she could hear movement. She spotted a dark shape, in the one of the tallest trees and she moved closer to inspect. She saw the dark shape move around, until suddenly something fell with a large thud to the ground. She ran towards it, book in hand, but gasped out loud when she discovered what the dark shape was.

"Ow! Oh, fuckity, ow!" Marius stood up from the ground massaging his back. He lifted his eyes off the ground and they immediately landed on the vision of beauty in front of him. There she was. "Oh! Christ, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" He moved towards her slowly, but she remained frozen. "Please, I am very sorry! This wasn't at all how I planned it to be. Saying that I wasn't sure how I planned it to be... All I know is that I thought climbing the tree was a good idea, now I realise it was not. Again, I am so sorry! I hope you are not afraid, I just want you to know that I haven't stopped thinking about you. All day, every day for months, my mind has been constantly thinking about you! I have never felt this way in my life, but now I feel as though I am in love. I know that sounds foolish! But, I know it's true! That's why I am here in your garden, I had to finally talk to you! I need to know whether you feel the same, do you love me? Oh, I am blabbering on like an idiot! You must think me mad! Please, my angel, do say something, anything! Whether it be I love you, or get off my property before I phone the police! Anything at all!" Marius finished, blushing a vicious red that was noticeable, even in the dark.

Cosette stepped back slightly, if it wasn't for the tree behind her, she would have fell to the ground in shock. Marius noticed this and went to help her. She stared up at him with wide eyes, she looked into his eyes and saw love. She placed one of his hands over her heart and smiled. 

"Do you love me also?" He asked again, and she nodded.

"Of course I do!" She whispered. Marius' face broke into a massive smile.

He helped carry her over to the stone, bench. There they sat knees, touching, whilst smiling intently at each other.

"I am lost... in your spell." Marius whispered to her softly. She reached for one of his hands, and held it tightly in her own. "The words are ridiculous... But they're true..." He spoke quietly again. He looked up at the night sky, and whispered to himself. "Do I dream?"

"I'm awake..." Cosette replied also in a soft voice, Marius turned to her, and gently kissed her. He had been wanting to do this for so long. Courfeyrac had tried to make him move on, many times. Marius couldn't count how many girls Courfeyrac had introduced him to, but no, none of them were anything compared to his angel! His angel... without a name. He laughed out loud, then turned to face her.

"Oh bollocks!" He cried and she laughed a beautiful, musical laugh. "I am doing everything all wrong! I do not even know your name! My name is Marius Pontmercy." 

"Marius." She repeated under her breath, it was the perfect name for him! "And mine's Cosette."

"Cosette! What a beautiful name!" He replied smiling widely.

"So is Marius, very beautiful." She told him sincerely, causing him to laugh.

"No one has ever told me my name is beautiful before, apart from my roommate Courfeyrac, but I am certain he was very drunk at the time. You're not drunk are you?" He asked raising one eyebrow whilst grinning.

"Nope, not at all!" She replied honestly, whilst giggling.

"So, you really like me then?" He asked.

"I adore you!" She reached for his other hand, and held both of his in her own. 

"Oh, thank goodness for that! How embarrassing would it be if you did not?" Marius blushed.

"How could I not like you? For starters, those shoes are lovely!" Cosette told him laughing loudly now.

"Why thank you mademoiselle, I polished them for just for you!" Marius kicked one of his thin legs in the air and the two admired the very shiny brogues.

"Why thank you monsieur! How can I ever repay your good manners?" Cosette tilted her head and stared at Marius intently, a small smile gracing her face that was illuminated by the moonlight. Marius dropped his leg and his smile immediately. 

"You could let me see you here, every day?" He asked quietly, looking away from her face. Preparing himself for rejection.

"Every day? You wish to see me every day?" Cosette asked.

"Yes." Marius whispered, turning to face her. "Every day."

"I wish to see you too, every day." She whispered back. Marius' mouthed opened in shock, but Cosette leaned in to kiss him softly. 

"Wow. I love you." Marius blurted out, blushing straight away, making Cosette cover her laughing mouth, with her tiny hands. Marius reached and grabbed them, gently bringing them to his mouth. He kissed every knuckle as Cosette giggled. He loved making her laugh, it was the sweetest noise he had ever heard! He decided to tell her this.

"I love making you laugh..." He murmured, still kissing her hands.

"You're very good at it... Tell me something funny, Marius." She asked, smiling at him encouragingly.

"I think my whole life is a hilarious mess, to be fair..." He shrugged, whilst grinning at her giggle in response. "But, I suppose there was that time, well earlier today, my roommate and I found a very unwelcome guest in our flat..." Cosette tucked her legs underneath herself, and rested her head on his shoulder, she was in the prime position to listen to his story. 

"We had been around our friends shared flat, Enjolras and Combeferre, to, umm, well I'll be honest, to borrow a pair of trousers and this denim shirt." He blushed a deep red, as Cosette kissed his hand gently. "Well... we came home, and one of us must of forgotten to shut the window, probably me. So, sat in the middle of our tiny kitchen, was a hideous, grey pigeon. We stared at it, it stared at us. I think we did what any normal person would do in that situation. We went running towards it arms waving and both of us shrieking loudly. It flew all around the room, obviously we spooked it, so naturally it shat everywhere. On every surface in our kitchen, all over Courfeyrac. He was still crying about when I left to come here actually... But, the fiend was still in our kitchen! Looking proud of itself for shitting everywhere." 

"Oh... Just so you are reassured, I was not shat on!" Marius looked down at Cosette blushing red.

"Anyway, he was still there, smiling at us. I'm not sure if pigeons can smile... But this pigeon gave the vibe he was very proud of himself. I managed to crawl along the wall of our shit covered kitchen, to reach for the large window that is right behind the sink. It was still open, but I opened it even wider. Meanwhile, Courfeyrac was crying about all the shit, but he managed to quickly understand my plan. He calmed down slightly and slowly moved towards the pigeon, making these weird cooing noises as he went. 

"Why are you making those weird noises?" I asked.

"To calm him down! Make him think I am a pigeon!" Courfeyrac told me.

"That is the most ridiculous idea I have ever heard!" I told him, but still he continued to do it. 

The pigeon was staring at him as he moved closer, still making those weird noises. He was about a foot away, when he tried to reach out and grab the demon. He reached out and well. Let's just say our kitchen got a second coating of shit, the fiend seemed particularly angry at Courfeyrac, especially at his hair. So, Courfeyrac was howling again. He grabbed a newspaper on the counter and managed to guide the pigeon towards the open window. He flew out and I shut it as quick as I could. We both then cried in joy and hugged each other triumphantly. That is until I realised I was now covered in shit, and we parted ways to angrily have showers." Marius spoke the whole story quietly, and Cosette listened intently, laughing hard all throughout. 

"That was a wonderful story!" Cosette grinned.

"I am sorry, I am blabbering on again! You need to stop me when I do that. Terribly embarrassing for everyone involved..." He spoke quickly, as she shook her head.

"No, no, I like it very much!" She rubbed his arm.

"You do?"

"I do."

"Well... I like you very much..."

"And I like you very much too."

"Tell me something about you!" Marius turned to face her, straight on.

"There is not much to tell..." Cosette replied, blushing a faint pink, she had no fun stories about friends or pigeons.

"There must be plenty, tell me about your terrifying father?" Marius felt for poor Cosette, he knew what it felt like to be alone. He still felt alone in some ways all of the time.

"Oh! He really is not that terrifying! He is just very loving, gentle and well, good! I know he would do absolutely anything to make me happy, and that's why I know he will love you as much as I do. I know he seems scary, but he really is not at all!" Cosette told Marius sweetly.

"I would love to meet him!" 

"And you will, I promise." 

They sat on the bench for some time. Neither was sure how long it actually was, and neither seemed to mind. Eventually though, they had to part. 

"I will be back here tomorrow, I promise you Cosette!" Marius kissed her softly, as they stood up from the bench.

"And I will be here waiting for you to arrive, but please, do not climb the tree this time." She smiled as he laughed.

"I will not be doing that again!" He assured her, as they walked hand in hand to the iron gate. He pushed the weak railing, but before he could squeeze through Cosette pulled him towards her, kissing him for the last time that night.

"Until tomorrow my love." Marius told her softly, as he squeezed his body through the small gap, thank goodness he was so slim.

"I love you my darling." Cosette told him, already wishing he was back in the garden with her.

"And I love you too my beautiful angel." Marius kissed her hands and the two parted ways. Both as if they were walking in a dream. So much so, Marius walked passed Eponine who had been waiting and watching the whole time. She tried calling his name as he walked passed, but he didn't hear. His mind was cluttered with thoughts of Cosette. He couldn't wait for tomorrow night!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it very much, I love Marius and Cosette so much! If you would like it to be a series, do tell and I will work on it!


End file.
